The Human Garfield Gang
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: The Garfield Gang turn into humans and went to Jeremy's place. Starring all of the Garfield characters and some of my original characters like Jeremy, Callum, me, and the rest.


Just another day with the Garfield Gang. Garfield lies on the floor, lazy, as a bear, while Odie watched him. Nermal is playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Arlene.

Jon Arbuckle announced, "Hey, guys. Come here, I just discovered something!"

"What is it, Jon?" Garfield asked.

"Come and see" said Jon.

"Ruff." said Odie.

They followed Jon into the trans-morphing machine. Everyone began to stare at it. Jon showed them three things that it can do.

"It can turn you into Human-styled people, turn into your older version, and turn you into a Muppet." said Jon.

"Do you think I'd be more adorable as a human?" Nermal said.

"Ho ho! You think you can get in that thing and transform yourself into a human?" Jon chuckled.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't even look like a piece of lasagna." says Garfield, unamused.

Doc Boy entered.

"Jon, I know that this machine can do three things, but why can't it move?" Doc said.

"Because it's just a machine, Doc." Jon said.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked, curious.

"Well, it only does three things! Just three things is all it does." Jon repeated.

The machine began to walk. Everybody saw it walk.

"Sorry, Jon. It's walking." Doc said.

"Uh-oh!" Jon said.

They chased after it, until they got in.

 **To Jeremy's POV:**

I had to get a hot dog from that hot dog stand. And man, that hot dog vendor was yelling and screaming, and telling me why I couldn't get a job there. You'll never forget the time the hot dogs flew away. I went and found another one. There was also a baloney sandwich I found. I knew I was so hungry.

But then I ate something I knew I wasn't about to try. I spit them out immediately.

"Hey, were you in my belly?" I said.

One got up. He had orange cat ears, light-orange hair, orange shirt with stripes, light-orange jeans, and orange shoes with white shoelaces. He got all the spit off his clothing.

"Hey there, this is Jeremy." I replied.

"I'm Garfield..." he said.

He looked at his light-orange hair and gasped.

"Am I a human?" Garfield said.

Then the human dog woke up. He rubbed his blue eyes. He had dog ears on his brown hair, a yellow shirt with a black spot, brown pants, and yellow shoes.

"Garfield!" He said, as he licked his face.

"You're a human, so now you talk." Garfield said.

I saw everybody else awake.

One was cute, had gray hair with cat ears, a light-gray shirt with lines on it, gray overalls with white buttons, and gray shoes.

The other had pink hair and cat ears, and was taller than him. She had eyelashes, little pink lips on her mouth, a pink dress, and pink heels.

The final had teddy bear ears on his brown hair. He had black pupils, brown shirt, dark brown jeans, and brown slippers.

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Odie."

"I'm Nermal, the cutest human!"

"Arlene!"

"Pooky."

"We just used this trans-morphing machine that you made." Garfield said.

"That's what I made." I said.

"Did something happen on your machine?" Jon asked.

"I dunno what thing happened, but it did make you into humans." I said.

"Wow! What do we do now?" Odie asked.

"We can't see you in the band." Nermal said.

"Wow, I didn't even know you had a band, Nermal." Arlene said to Nermal.

"That's just the cute band." Nermal said, blushing.

Were they like human-styled people?

"So you guys were like animals?" I asked.

"Yep, Nermal, Arlene, and I were cats." Garfield said.

"Do cats speak?" I asked.

"Meow." Nermal said.

"I was a dog." Odie said.

"I was a bear." Pooky said.

I sighed. "Well, I'll just go back to my studio, and open the back door. Then we can all jump into the painting. Tomorrow Darius is leaving the studio, so you guys do whatever you want after he leaves."

Garfield said, "Sounds like a plan"

They followed back to my studio. Darius was just watching TV, and Callum was doing the Wubbzy Wiggle.

"Hey, Jeremy, go back and take the frog out." Darius said.

"Right away" I said.

I put the frog out. Then I jumped into the painting with all of the human Garfield gang.

"What was that?" Callum asked, as the Wubbzy Wiggle paused.

"That was a painting. Jeremy went in there with the Garfield gang." Darius said.

"I don't believe you. I'm going back to the Wubbzy Wiggle!" Callum yelled.

Back to the painting...

"That was a close one" I said.

"Thanks. So are any of you hungry?" Garfield asked.

"Yep!" Everyone cheered.

"We eat what you'll eat." said Odie.

"Why not go to McDonald's?" I asked.

"Okay then." Garfield said.

 **to be continued...**


End file.
